Can I Watch
by darknight17
Summary: LxLight Banter, Sex, And realized rst Lemon, sorry if it sucks...


**Hey Guys, this is my first lemon. I would really appreciate if you review and give me tips on how to make them better. I have two other storys on my account so if you like this, please check them out.****  
**

* * *

I turned away from Light as I smiled. I called out with a chuckle. "17%". He grunted, exasperated, "Why!? What did I do this time?" I laughed "Your childish humor is equivalent to that of what would be Kira's." "Fuck you."

I turned towards him and he slammed into me, fault of the handcuffs currently rattling around us as he struggles to get up off of me. I pulled him down. "Why did you do that? You're not stupid enough to forget that it would make us both trip and fall! And why won't you let me stand up?!" he shouted rather embarrassed. I said "25%" as I pulled his lips to mine. He became paralyzed in surprise. I coaxed him to relax. He eventually kissed back and allowed my tongue to explore his mouth.

I slipped my hand under his shirt and lightly played with his right nipple. He pulled back. I pouted and asked childishly "what?" He shook his head and said "This is wrong. You're trying to make out with the suspect of the case your working on. And I'm NOT gay."

I sobered down, "But… you kissed me back. You don't just kiss a guy, then pull back and say you're not gay… 30% for being mean." I was rather put out. He sighed, "Well… I may like guys, but just the tiniest bit. And you are rather ho…" I didn't let him finish before I grabbed him and dragged him to our bedroom that we are sharing as a cause of the handcuffs. He chuckled as he placed his lips on mine and we fell to the bed. My member throbbed a little as I blushed at his sudden need for control over me. I laid there as he pulled my shirt up and over my head. He huskily muttered "The cuffs." I reached in my pants as his eyes went wide. I pulled the key out and unlocked them as I whispered "I'm trusting you." He immediately went to kiss me while he ran he fingers over my erection. He picked up my shirt, I allowed a questioning look upon my face as he searched for something. "what" came out of my mouth in a breathless whisper. He looked as if he found what he needed when he then threw the shirt. I realized what he did, he had covered the camera so we had some privacy.

This man, who was most definitely Kira, was with me. Alone and I was in a very vulnerable state. I allowed myself to trust him, I felt that I was okay, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. "I'm Kira…" was whispered gently in my ear. I was surprised at the confession, "I know." was all I could let out. I pulled him down to my lips beckoning him to continue what he had started.

He pulled his shirt up and off. He collapsed on me, grinding and pulling my lips in. I moaned and grunted. His hand went down and unbuttoned my pants. I tangled my hands in his hair. I wanted more, of him, of this ecstasy. I flipped us and pulled his pants down and gently rubbed his erection. I brought my lips down and kissed the tip. He grunted in pleasure. "please…" was all I needed to have my mouth clasp on him.

I sucked and allowed his hand to grasp my hair and push my head down farther on his dick. "ngh L please more…" I complied. Not too many seconds later did he release his seed in my mouth. I swallowed it all, he was breathless. Somehow though he managed to turn us over and put three fingers to my lips. I knew what it was for. I sucked on them like I had just on his cock. His hand was stroking my cock gently, sending shivers throughout my body.

He smirked as he placed his saliva soaked fingers by my exposed entrance. He gently stretched it so it was ready. He whispered, "This is going to feel weird, maybe a little painful. I'll try my hardest to do it easy." I gripped the sheets as pain came to me while he entered my small hole. I cried a little as he gently ran his hand through my hair in a comforting manner from behind. When the pain subsided I nodded for him to move the uncomfortable feeling subsided into unfathomable pleasure. I moaned as he made a steady rhythm.

My vision slowly went as the pleasure took over me. We came at nearly the same time. I bit my pillow to keep from screaming. I could feel myself falling asleep and I knew he would be right behind me.

But before I slept I heard him whisper "I love you."

The next morning I closed the case due to lack of evidence and Kira's current break from killing. I said "I'm sure he won't start again." Before he could say a word I pulled him into the kitchen saying "I love you too, Kira." He kissed me and as cliche as this sounds, we lived happily ever after (Which included him being bottom, a lot. He says it's demeaning but I think he secretly loves it.). So yeah, happily ever after except Ryuk's annoying persistent question of...

"Can I watch?"


End file.
